Una dulce sinfonía
by Haru Roronoa
Summary: La tripulación llega a una isla y Sanji se encarga como siempre de las provisiones, mientras compra le dan un obsequio, el cual desencadenará curiosas consecuencias. - Me gustan, son bonitas – se sonrojó de forma imperceptible gracias al moreno tono de su piel. Sus palabras dejaron atónito al cocinero a bordo. ZoSan


****** Una Dulce Sinfonía**

**Nota del autor:**

Hola! Este es mi primer fic aquí, segundo que subo a alguna página. Mi otra cuenta está en amor-yaoi, bajo el mismo seudónimo. Mi otra historia está más o menos ya que es la primera xD pero espero mejorar conforme vaya escribiendo y eso c: No creo que este pase de los 4 capítulos, será cortita.

Esta historia se me ocurrió cuando andaba con antojos de comer pan con mermelada, pero no había :T y hace poco había descargado una linda imagen de Sanji sdjhjadhk :B así que resultó esto...

PD: Espero sinceramente que les guste, reviews con lo que sintieron al leer... Sus críticas ayudarán a que mejore y el próximo salga mejor.

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. **Si fuesen míos ya habría hard yaoi desde hace mucho xD

.

.

.

Según los pronósticos de la navegante no tardarían mucho en llegar a una isla, si el clima les favorecía mañana al medio día estarían tocando tierra otra vez. La noticia fue recibida con un grito de emoción por parte de algunos de los chicos (no hace falta decir quienes, claro está).

_Sólo un día más..._ Pensaba el agotado cocinero de los mugiwara. Ya llevaba casi una semana desde que estaban cortos de provisiones, pero con sus habilidades culinarias aprendidas de su mentor había logrado preparar platos livianos, pero que aportasen la misma cantidad de nutrientes que los que a diario les daba a sus nakamas, puesto que en el mar siempre estabas expuestos a un peligro constante, debían mantener sus fuerzas en todo momento, el era el responsable de eso. Con el recorte de ingredientes, un día domingo tomó una drástica decisión. Ya no le alcanzaban las cosas para preparar para todos, tomó la idea que a su juicio fue la mejor. Dejaría de comer, de esa forma podría darle a sus nakamas lo que necesitaban. Frustrado rogando que desembarcaran pronto para no poner a los demás en peligro, sobre todo sus damas. Ese día al fin había llegado.

La isla a la cual llegaron era de primavera, por lo cual el clima era bastante agradable, permitiendo el uso de ropa ligera. Según las investigaciones de la arqueóloga, los marines no tenían una base establecida en el lugar. Podrían relajarse, pero mantener el cuidado con la gente del pueblo de todos modos.  
El barco fue dejado en un costado desierto de la isla, oculto a la vista de curiosos, lo suficientemente cerca de tierra para saltar a el y huir si es que la situación lo amerita.

Nami los llamó a todos en la cubierta a la mañana siguiente y prosiguió a asignar las tareas. Pero Luffy corría de allá para acá gritando"¡Aventura!" hasta que el sonido de un golpe calmó el revuelo armado y silenció a todos.

- Bien, como saben los reuní aquí para la asignación de las tareas y hablar sobre los planes mientras dure nuestra estadía aquí. Como Ussop vio un puerto cuando nos avisó de que había una isla, creemos que hay civilización. No quiero problemas, nos reuniremos en el barco en la tarde para decidir donde dormirenos -A veces a todos les surgía la duda de como diablos esa mujer de carácter fuerte (por no decir uno pésimo), no era la capitana del barco- Desde la última isla ha pasado mucho tiempo y estamos cortos de varias cosas. Sanji-kun se preoocupará de los alimentos - Fue interrumpida en ese momento por un rubio salvaje que se puso a bailar con los ojos en forma de corazón alrededor de ella.

- ¡Si Nami-swan! Algo más que pueda hacer por ti, ¿mi bella dama? –

- Nada más, gracias - ignoró al rubio con sus bailoteos - Ussop, encárgate junto a Franky de reponer el armamento, las cosas que necesitamos en caso de ataque -ambos asintieron y el cyborg agregó un "~¡Súper!" más una de sus típicas poses- Chopper tu cuidarás el barco –

- ¿No puede ser otra persona Nami? - dijo bajito algo avergonzado de no poder cumplir con su tarea - En la última batalla ocupe las vendas que quedaban, debo buscar más... Y Quería ver unos libros del nuevo mundo sobre medicinas-

- Acompañaré a Doctor-san, también quiero unos libros - agregó la arqueóloga.

- ¡Oh! Claro Chopper, no te preocupes. Ve Robin. Bien entonces Zoro se quedará hoy a cuidar el barco -repartió el dinero entre los presentes- Haré un mapa de esta isla y cambiaré el oro por dinero. No se metan en problemas. Sobre todo tu Lu... Y ¿Luffy? - miró a todos lados y vio una pequeña nube de polvo que desaparecía con el paso de los segundos. Una gotita bajó por la frente de todos, su capitán nunca cambiaba.

Cuando todos se fueron a realizar sus tareas, nuestro rubio cumplió con sus deberes y compró todo lo que necesitaba hasta la siguiente isla y puede que quizás un poco más, cargado de bolsas volvió al Sunny.  
Comenzó a ordenar los alimentos en silencio y fijó la vista en un frasquito pequeño, no más grande del envase para un rollo de fotografía, con algo desconocido adentro, pues ahora saldría de toda duda. Recordó como lo había obtenido.

_**Flash Back**_

_Mientras el cocinero paseaba por la ciudad, seleccionando los mejores alimentos para sus platos, entró a un callejón, atraído por el fuerte aroma a fresas que flotaba en las cercanías de la tienda que había en el fondo de este, se acercó cada vez más."Por qué no llevar, podría preparar variados postres con ellas", pensó. Entró y sonó una campanilla, alertando a la ancianita que atendía en el lugar._

_- Veo que recibiste la señal jovencito, sólo alguien de buen gusto puede encontrar esta tienda, aquí encontrarás aquello que ayudará a satisfacer tus deseos - Sonrió de una manera cálida la abuelita, pasaba de los ochenta años, inspiraba confianza sólo con el tono cariñoso de sus palabras._

_-No comprendo de que habla, pero gracias por sus palabras supongo...-dijo algo dudoso el rubio, pues sus palabras le descolocaron unos segundos, pero se repuso contestando con cortesía- Sólo sentí el olor a fresas que despedía el lugar, pensaba comprar algunas-_

_- Juzga tu mismo - le dio una bolsa para que hechase lo que quería. Sanji comenzó a revisar el lugar, era bastante limpio y la fruta estaba bien conservada, cada frutilla poseía un tamaño perfecto y rebosaba de vitalidad. Llenó la bolsa y fue a pagar._

_- Te daré un regalo, quiero que lo aproveches, pues no durará mucho... Disfrútalo jovencito - le entregó el frasquito antes mencionado, dejando algo confundido al cocinero. Para no ser grosero lo aceptó y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su traje por su pequeño tamaño - Suerte –_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Aún le meditaba acerca de las palabras de la anciana. ¿Qué le habrá querido decir? Bueno, si no abría el frasco, no sabría que había en el interior. No tuvo que forcejear mucho y ya tenía la tapita en una mano y el resto del envase en la otra mano. Acercó este último a su nariz evaluando el contenido. Grata fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era... ¡Mermelada casera! era una de sus favoritas, pero venía muy poca, alcanzaba a llenar a penas y la mitad. Sacó una cucharilla del cajón de los cubiertos y se comió el contenido, luego prepararía un pastel de panqueques de frutilla con cubierta de chocolate, seguramente sus nakamas disfrutarán de este.

- Me daré un baño y prepararé el almuerzo, seguramente el marimo debe estar muerto de hambre, ya pasa el medio día - cerró la despensa y puso la seguridad correspondiente, puede que el comilón del capitán esté lejos, pero nunca se sabe. Además había comprado sake y otros licores para la preparación de algunos platos, tenían un alcohólico a bordo también... Una vez todo asegurado, fue a su habitación, sacó dos toallas y fue al baño, su ducha fue corta. Le dolía un poco la cabeza. Quizás de ese modo se le pasaría.

Salió con una toalla en la cintura y otra sobre los hombros para recoger el agua que caía de su cabello evitando mojarse el resto del cuerpo. Caminó a su habitación tranquilamente, no había ninguna chica a bordo y el marimo seguramente estaba en coma en la cubierta. Podía hacer seguro el trayecto baño-habitación. Se puso la ropa interior y la sintió algo incómoda, ¿Se habría encogido? O tal vez... ¿Su cuerpo había crecido? No le tomó mucha atención, puesto que era soportable. Cuando iba a secarse el cabello notó algo raro sobre su cabeza, llevó las manos allí y tocó algo peludito.

- ¿Qué mierda..? - fue hacia su armario y lo abrió, allí tenía un espejo en una de las puertas, gracias a Franky y sus experimentos, un pequeño lavamanos también, de uso personal. Todo para mantener una buena imagen.

Se fijó en imagen reflejada y grande fue su sorpresa al ver pequeñas orejitas sobre su cabeza, llevó las manos a los costados donde normalmente debería tenerlas, no había nada. Llevó una mano a su trasero y había una cola, como la de un gato. Contuvo un grito de pánico y verdadero terror. ¡Se había vuelto una bestia! Ninguna dama querría salir con una aberración así. Se vistió rápido y se puso un abrigo largo para cubrir su cola, la había sacado del pantalón ya que le apretaba mucho y le lastimaba. Ahora sólo le faltaban las orejas... Tomó un gorro de lana y se lo puso, hacía mucho calor, pero no podía permitir que nadie notase su estado.

Salió de la habitación y volvió a la cocina, todo el trayecto fue digno de una película de las de misión imposible, todo un agente en cubierto. Se encerró hasta terminar de preparar el almuerzo. Una vez listo, gritó como siempre anunciando que la comida ya estaba lista. El peliverde no tardó en reaccionar ante el llamado, tenía bastante hambre y pensaba pasarse el resto de la tarde entrenando, no podía sin fuerzas, debía recargarlas para dar lo mejor de sí y levantar pesas hasta caer rendido.

- ¿Qué hay para comer cocinerucho? – Entró sin mirarlo y se sentó a esperar que le sirviera. Grande fue su sorpresa al pillar al susodicho con ropas de invierno, claramente fuera de temporada ya que afuera había un sol de los mil demonios – Hey, creo que te equivocaste de ropa… ¿O es que esta es tu nueva forma de llamar la atención de las mujeres? - lo miró divertido y comenzó a reírse de él, dispuesto a comenzar una de sus típicas peleas. Más su idea no le resultó, fue completamente ignorado - ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Oi… - Se levantó y fue hacia el rubio algo preocupado aun que no quisiera demostrarlo. Este estaba de espaldas a el, frente a los fogones, sirviendo su plato.

- Arroz con curry, marimo… - habló con voz suave al escuchar con su ahora agudizado oído que este se le acercaba. No quería estar cerca de el, era probable que notara su condición, se sentía asqueado de si mismo – Ten – Depositó la comida sobre la mesa y se dispuso a marcharse, tomó otro plato para el y se dispuso a marcharse, comería en su habitación. Más Zoro lo tomó por el brazo y lo puso contra la pared, le quitó el plato de comida y lo dejó en el mesón de la derecha.

- Dime que va mal… Yo puedo ayudarte, confía en mí – musitó de la forma más 'dulce' en la que podía, se veía asustado y no quería presionarlo aún más. Después de todo era su pareja, por más que discutiesen y se agarraran a golpes de vez en cuando, había aprendido a conocerse y amarse tal cual eran, creando un lazo incondicional que trascendía todas las barreras que el mundo imponía para ellos e intentaba separarlos, logrando unirlos más aún más.

- Lo lamento, no puedo… - un temblor lo recorrió e intentó ocultarlo, pero no pudo pasar desapercibido a los ojos de su amante. Forcejeó para que lo soltara y escapar a las oscuridades de su habitación, donde estuviese seguro y nadie pudiese molestarlo por su ahora nueva adquirida forma; Pero Zoro lo rebasaba en fuerza y lo inmovilizó.

_Continued..._

**Notas del autor:** ¿Qué les pareció? no lo edité, porque creo que quedó bien... Si me dicen que está malo, lo corrijo al tiro c:

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.

besos!


End file.
